Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders
Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, also known as Starla & the Jewel Riders in the export English version, is a 1995-1997 American animated series that is the subject of this Wikia. It also inspired the later Avalon: Web of Magic series of books. In the show, the titular teenage Princess Gwenevere and her fellow young Jewel Riders, Fallon and Tamara, are sent by their wizard mentor Merlin on a great quest to save their enchanted kingdom of Avalon from the threat of Lady Kale, a power-hungry, evil sorceress. Together with their animal friends, and aided by the boys of the Pack, the three courageous and pretty girls go on their adventures to use their magic and friendship in order to stop Kale and to bring the now exiled Merlin back home. Episodes " DVD cover art|left]] There are has two seasons, each with 13 episodes. The show's first season (originally aired 1995-1996) begins with "Jewel Quest, Part I" and ends with "Full Circle". The second one (1996-1997) begins with "Morgana" and ends with "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"). Characters The show's recurring characters include the titular Princess Gwenevere/Starla, Fallon, and Tamara, as well as Lady Kale, Merlin, Morgana, Archimedes, Drake and the rest of the Pack, Sunstar, Moondance, Shadowsong, Rufus and Twig, Grimm, Queen Anya, King Jared, the Babies, and Ian, among others. Many of the various minor characters who appear only in one-two episodes are also covered in the article list of episodic characters. Plot Premise File:Merlin's banishment.png|The banishment of Merlin File:Good vs Evil.png|Good (Fallon) vs Evil (Kale) File:Gwen meeting Sunstar.png|Gwenevere first meeting Sunstar The magical kingdom of Avalon has been a place of peace and serenity for many generations, and the realm with all its people and creatures has prospered under the protection of the good wizard Merlin. But now darkness is looming as an evil force emerges, and to make things worse, the dangerous wild magic is getting out of control. For the first time in a thousand years, Avalon is in danger... The only hopes lies with the beautiful Princess Gwenevere (Gwen, also known as Starla) and her fellow novice Jewel Riders, the tough Fallon and the lovely Tamara, accompanied by their special friend unicorn mounts and Merlin's owl Archie, who must stand up to the terrible powers of Gwen's outlaw aunt, Lady Kale. Jealous of Merlin, Kale plans to take control all the magic of the kingdom so she can overthrow her good sister Queen Anya and reign forever. The three teenage heroines, aided by the wolf-riding young knights of The Pack, need to learn how to use the good magic of their Enchanted Jewels—Gwenevere's Sun Stone, Fallon's Moon Stone, and Tamara's Heart Stone—so they can deliver Avalon from evil. The girls and their friends have to combat destructive outbreaks of the wild magic and find the seven hidden magic jewels so they can rescue Merlin, defeat Kale, and restore peace and the balance in magic. And so their great Jewel Quest begins! File:Heroines.png File:Jewel armor season 1.png File:Adventure.png Themes Throughout the series, the girls and their animal friends learn lessons, experience romance and ride into courageous adventures as they explore their fantastic world and oppose evil. The importance of friendship is a key theme in all of the stories. Having distinctive Enchanted Jewels visually signifies the friendship bond between a youngster and his or her animal friend. The underlying truth of the meaning and value of friends, destiny, and accepting responsibility are expressed in the Circle of Friendship, a special and revered ceremony commemorating the bonding of a young person and an animal friend—this philosophy is the major theme in the series as the Enchanted Jewels encourage teamwork. Season 1 storyline ]] Lady Kale, a former Princess who has been banished from the Crystal Palace by Merlin, obtains the mighty Dark Stone and attempts to gain control of the Crown Jewels—seven mystic stones which bind the magic of the kingdom to good. The beautiful yet evil Kale plans to use the magic of these jewels to turn Avalon into a dark realm and rule it for all of eternity. After Merlin refuses to give Kale the key to the Jewel Box in which the Crown Jewels are stored and scatters the jewels all across kingdom and beyond, she casts him into the Wild Magic to perish there. With Merlin now gone, the witch's magic spreads chaos in the realm as she plans to twist it into her own dark domain. The only way Merlin’s three inexperienced students, known as the Jewel Riders, can overcome Kale's dark magic, save their kingdom and rescue their mentor is to find all seven Crown Jewels, now hidden. Gwenevere (paired with with Sunstar), Fallon with (paired with Moondance), and Tamara thus embark on a great quest as they search for these lost stones to get them secured before Kale can steal them away—and, in the end, hopefully rid the world of her and let the exiled Merlin return to Avalon. Season 2 storyline ]] Merlin and the Jewel Riders have won against Lady Kale, but Merlin still remains trapped inside the Wild Magic. What is more, Kale is soon unexpectedly returned to existence and meets an also newly-revived ancient wizard—the very powerful dark sorceress Queen Morgana. Together, the two hatch a plan to gain control of legendary Wizard Jewels to at last destroy Merlin and rule the wild magic. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders discover that having the Crown Jewels tuned to their own Enchanted Jewels has given them greater powers. Thus begins the quest for the the magic jewels that can return either Morgana or Merlin to Avalon. In a race against the forces of darkness, the Jewel Riders have to master their new magic and get the stones first for the goodness to prevail. Now the girls and their old and new friends must do do their best to finally free and defeat both witches once and for all. Development Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders was produced by the New York-based studios New Frontier Entertainment and Enchanted Camelot Productions for Bohbot Productions (later BKN) in 1995, in co-production with toy company Hasbro. There have been many different changes between the various early concepts and the final release. Further reading * Avalon: Web of Magic * Book * Credits and cast * Fandom * Merchandise * Songs * Quotes * Miscellaneous Media Images 09-01.png | Home Sweet Heart Stone 10-01.png | Love Struck 12-12.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-10.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-07.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-11.png | Full Circle 01-02.png | Jewel Quest, Part I 01-01.png | Jewel Quest, Part I 02-01.png | Jewel Quest, Part II 02-03.png | Jewel Quest, Part II 02-04.png | Jewel Quest, Part II 03-02.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance 03-05.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance 03-07.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance 04-01.png | Song of the Rainbow 05-01.png | Wizard's Peak 11-07.png | Dreamfields 11-09.png | Dreamfields 11-10.png | Dreamfields 11-12.png | Dreamfields 12-02.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-01.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-05.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-03.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-06.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-08.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 13-02.png | Full Circle 13-04.png | Full Circle 16-04.png | Fashion Fever 16-07.png | Fashion Fever 16-09.png | Fashion Fever 17-02.png | The Wizard of Gardenia 19-01.png | Prince of the Forest 19-03.png | Prince of the Forest 19-04.png | Prince of the Forest 19-08.png | Prince of the Forest 24-01.png | The Fortune Jewel 24-02.png | The Fortune Jewel 24-03.png | The Fortune Jewel 25-05.png | Spirit of Avalon 26-01.png | The One Jewel 26-03.png | The One Jewel 26-05.png | The One Jewel Videos External links * Official website * The Jewel Riders Archive * Internet Movie Database entry * TV Tropes entry Wikipedia * Catalan: Starla i les amazones de les joies * English: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * French: Princesse Starla et les Joyaux magiques * German: Starla und die Kristallretter * Italian: Starla e le sette gemme del mistero * Polish: Starla i Jeźdźcy * Portugaese: Starla e as Jóias Encantadas * Russian: Принцесса Старла и повелители камней * Serbo-Croat: Starla i jahačice dragulja * Spanish: La princesa Starla * Swedish: Starla och juvelriddarna Category:Main